1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet clothing and more particularly pertains to a new water absorbent robe for pets for precluding a pet from shaking water from its natural coat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet clothing is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet clothing heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pet clothing include U. S. Pat. No. 3,918,238; U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,458; U.S. Pat. Des No. 379,687; U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,756; U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,985; and U.S. Pat. No. 935,166.
In these respects, the water absorbent robe for pets according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding a pet from shaking water from its natural coat and facilitating the drying of the pet.